The present invention relates to a collapsible hairbrush, more particularly a hairbrush which can be folded to become substantially flat when the hairbrush is not used.
A hairbrush is very suitable for brushing hair so that the hairbrush is widely used for many people. However, since the hairbrush is not so small like a comb as to be easily carried in a handbag or in a pocket, the hairbrush is generally kept in a place such as a bathroom, locker and so on, through some people still carry a hairbrush. Many attempts have beem made to provide this kind of portable hairbrush. Accordingly, it is desirous to provide a portable or collapsible hairbrush to be easily carried.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a collapsible hairbrush which can be folded to be substantially flat.
Another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible hairbrush as stated above in which a collapsible mechanism is simple and works reliably.
A further object of the invention is to provide a collapsible hairbrush which can be economically manufactured.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.